1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable form block holder for any endless belt type working machine and more particularly to such a block holder which is adjustable in five directions as well as having a float capability.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Endless belt type working machines perform a wide variety of functions on a workpiece including sanding, grinding, buffing, polishing, form shaping, etc. Basically, contact between the driven, abrasive endless belt and the workpiece is adjusted to the desired degree and position by either changing the position of the workpiece by adjusting a supporting table relative to the belt or by adjusting the belt relative to the workpiece. In this latter adjustment, a form block or other object contacts the side of the endless belt opposite the workpiece and is adjusted to change the path of abrasive belt relative to the workpiece as job demands change. Form block adjustment is desired in five directions, i.e., in/out, up/down and about three mutually perpendicular axes relative to the belt.
Numerous devices have been proposed to accomplish one or at most a few of these desired directional adjustments. However, none accomplish adjustment in all of the desired directions. Any attempted combination of known apparatuses would result in a very complicated and cumbersome mechanism.
In addition, its often desirable to provide for the block to "float", i.e., to yield to forces that tend to rotate the block about an axis parallel to the direction of belt travel and to then remove or return the holder to its original position when these forces are removed. These forces may be generated by contact of the form block, via the belt, with a warped workpiece.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for such a float mode.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a form block holder mechanism which allows for positioning and securing in five directions relative to the endless belt.
It is a further object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objects in a single simple device.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention are apparent from the specification and drawing which follow.